Shachmono Tocino
|rōmaji = Shacchimōno Tochīno |name = Shachmono Tocino |kana = シャッチモーノ=トチーノ |manga debut = Chapter 67 |anime debut = Episode 48 (1999) Episode 39 (2011) |japanese voice = Masaaki Ishikawa (1999) Takeharu Onishi (2011) |english voice = Arlen Konopaki (1999) Derek Stephen Prince (2011) |gender = Male |status = Deceased |hair = Light Brown (1999) Orange (2011) |eyes = Blue (1999) Brown (2011) |previous occupation = Hunter Nostrade Bodyguard |type = Emission |abilities = Eleven Black Children |image gallery = yes }} Shachmono Tocino (シャッチモーノ=トチーノ, Shacchimōno Tochīno) was a Hunter and one of Neon Nostrade's bodyguards. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 Appearance Shachmono is a man of average height and has orange hair with sideburns that curl at the end. He often wears a pinstriped green shirt with a pinstriped black vest over it. He wears gray pants along with brown shoes. Background At one point during his life, Tocino passed the Hunter Exam and became a Hunter. Plot Yorknew City arc Tocino along with five other applicants for the bodyguard position, await within a room in the Nostrade's Mansion. After the Butler in the room plays a video introducing the supposed boss who details the requirements of the position. The applicants are handed a data card with specified items listed on it and are instructed by the supposed boss to retrieve one of the items on the list to get the bodyguard position. When one of the five applicants Basho tries to leave, but to no avail they're all ambushed by 11 hooded assailants wielding guns and swords.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67 During the assault, Tocino sticks with the applicant Melody, until Kurapika holds him hostage with a pin like knife and gives him 3 seconds to stop the assailants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 Tocino concedes to Kurapika's demand and the assailants then deflate to the ground. When Tocino asks how Kurapika knew it was him, Kurapika explains he figured it out after observing the assault from above the chandelier and deduced Tocino was the one in control of the 11 Assailants whom are Nen Beasts being controlled by an Emission Type. Tocino impressed by Kurapika's deduction, confirms it. Tocino then fully introduces himself and details he's also a Hunter and was hired by the owner of the mansion. Tocino then mentions that as Kurapika's senior he asks that he put away his knife and when Kurapika does Tocino admits that he was ordered by the supposed boss to test all of the applicants as if he was going to kill them. After seating himself, Tocino admits he didn't expect to be revealed so fast and thinks the four of them can get out of the mansion safely. This bewilders the applicants as Tocino smiles a small smile. Kurapika laughs and claims his words were meant to confuse them, but it was a big mistake and he'll find any other plants in the room. Kurapika then uses his Dowsing Chain to detect which one of the applicants is a plant and after checking almost everyone in the room, Kurapika narrows it down to the applicant Squala. Squala tries to defend himself, however Melody backs Kurapika claiming the sound of his heart not only confirms he's the plant, but also a liar like Tocino. So taking the situation into his own hands, Basho uses his Hatsu Great Haiku to deduce whom the plants are and when he asks Kurapika, another applicant Baise, and Melody if they're plants they answer no, but when Tocino is asked he answers yes. On August 31st Tocino along with Dalzollene, Linssen, Ivlenkov, and Squala escort their client Neon Nostrade, from an airship on a Ringon Airport runway and into a car heading to Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 On the night of the Underground Auction in the Hotel Beitacle, Dalzollene instructs the bodyguards what items they'll have to buy no matter what the cost and leaves that responsibility to Baise, Ivlenkov, and Tocino.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 At the Underground Auction Tocino explains to a uninformed Baise why the Big Shot Mafioso attend the auction and not send their lackeys.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 At the start of the the auction; two men Feitan and Franklin approach the podium and Feitan informs the attendees that they're going to skip all formalities, Franklin activates his Double Machine Gun Hatsu to massacre the mafia auction attendees. During the onslaught Tocino has Ivlenkov and Baise get behind him as he tries to defend them with his 11 Black Children, however they were easily destroyed by Franklin's Nen bullets. As Tocino's Hatsu is destroyed he contemplates that Franklin is also an Emission type and the bullets he shoots penetrated through his Hatsu giving him mortal wounds from the bullets. As Ivlenkov and Baise try and escape the bullet rampage, Tocino is blown to smithereens, by Franklin's barrage of bullets. Kurapika mentions Tocino, when he informs Neon that he's one of the three people who died in the Underground Auction massacre.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Abilities & Powers Shachmono has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Nen Tocino is an Emitter. He can also use Manipulation to give orders to the puppets he creates, although he might be unable to give them more than one. Trivia *While probably coincidental, in Spanish "Tocino" means "bacon". *"Mono" means "monkey", which may be a reference to his appearance. *Shachmono resembles Lupin III. *Interestingly, in both 1999 and 2011 anime adaptation, Kurapika falsely claimed Tocino to be a natural Manipulator while in reality he is an Emitter, which Kurapika correctly stated so in the manga. Even more interestingly, Tocino also falsely identified Kurapika to be a Manipulator in the 2011 anime adaption, while in both 1999 anime adaptation and manga he never guessed Kurapika's natural Nen category. References Navigation fr:Saccimonno_Tocinno ru:Сачимоно_Точино zh:夏奇莫諾•多奇諾 Category:Hunter Category:Deceased characters Category:Neon's Bodyguards Category:Emitters Category:Male characters Category:Mafia community